Fue tu Decisión
by Chicaimaginaria
Summary: Cada decisión que tomamos nos lleva a un camino, nos guste o no nos guste es ahí donde hemos decidido terminar. Las decisiones de Isabella Swan la han llevado a enfrentarse a la mas difícil de todas, Dejando del lado todas las situaciones vividas ¿Puede el pasado y el perdón ser suficiente? Ambientado después de luna Nueva, amanecer nunca sucedió aquí. BRUJA BELLA


\- ¿Repíteme porque tenemos que hacer esto? ¡está mal! Es un error.

La pregunta resonó fuertemente en el silencio de la habitación. Una habitación rodeada por hermosas rosas blancas y rosadas acomodadas en el centro de cada una de las mesas preparadas para recibir a los invitados. Sillas perfectamente acomodadas, copas y platos alineados y velas colocadas estratégicamente para iluminar.

En la mesa central, la única mesa diferente al ser redonda, en perfecto estado se encontraba un pastel de tres pisos completamente blanco adornado con hojas y rosas sobre una base de madera. Junto a este, pequeños recuerdos hechos con especial cariño para cada invitado y en la entrada un pequeño pizarrón de color rosado. Y así, en letras con la mejor y más elegante caligrafía, escrito se encontraba el nombre de las dos personas cuyas vidas se unirían el día de hoy.

Debido a que se aman y están dispuestos a pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos. Y nosotros como sus amigos, vamos a apoyar a nuestra chica en todo lo que podamos. Ahora borra esa fría expresión de tu rostro, pon una sonrisa y finge, porque, aunque no te guste va a pasar. Se casarán, serás feliz y le desearas lo mejor. ¿Me explique?

¿De verdad creen que cometo un error?

La inestable nueva voz en la habitación llamo la atención de los dos amigos, quienes voltearon su mirada a la entrada.

Isabella

Parada en un blanco y clásico vestido de novia, con el cabello perfectamente recogido y sostenido por un broche simulando una rama llena de verdes hojas, se encontraba Isabella Swan.

Bella observo a sus dos amigos discutir sobre su próximo matrimonio, no era idiota, ella sabía el fuerte desagrado que sentían ambos por su pareja y podía recordar lo molestos que se habían puesto cuando les conto sobre su compromiso. Aun así, esperaba que ambos lo hubieran superado para cuando se celebrara la boda. Pero al escucharlos decir que cometería un error, algo en ella simplemente dejo de funcionar.

Lo preguntare de nuevo ¿de verdad creen que cometo un error al casarme?

Harrison que vestía un traje color gris hecho exactamente a su medida y cuya clara mirada se detenía fijamente en ella, observándola con tristeza, fue el primero en hablar.

Para mí, el matrimonio siempre será un error, eres alguien libre Bella, alguien que disfrutaba la vida

Aun la disfrutare

No será lo mismo y lo sabes—después de una pequeña pausa en que nadie dijo nada, agrego—Yo solo no quiero perder a mi amiga.

Siempre voy a estar aquí

¡Y una mierda!

El grito de Damián rompió la atmosfera de tristeza y nostalgia que se había asentado en el salón

Damián

¡No quiero oírte! ¡¿de verdad crees que no va a cambiar nada?!

Damián estas alterado tienes que tranquilizarte por favor, respira.

¡No estoy alterado! —tomo dos respiraciones profundas—No estoy alterado, lo que pasa es que no soportas que alguien te diga la verdad, si, yo si creo que esto es un Error, me conoces Bella, mejor que nadie más, tu sabes que pienso sobre el amor, que si, hay alguien especial y perfectamente diseñado para cada uno de nosotros en espera del momento en el que nuestras almas se encuentren. Y creo…no, SE que ese sujeto no es el tuyo.

Damián

Escúchame, sé que crees que le amas, que siempre estará contigo y te apoyara, pero sabemos, los tres sabemos, que no es así, ya se fue una vez, y desde que volvió su sola presencia ha ocasionado desastre tras desastre. ¡y no puedo creer que después de todo!, ¡después de todo lo que hemos pasado por su culpa, de todas las personas que hemos perdido por su culpa! ¡de en lo que nos hemos convertido es enteramente su culpa! !ÉL NOS ARRASTRO A ESTO, ¡A ESTE MUNDO! ¡Y AUN ASI!, ¡AUN ASI BELLA! ...aun así aceptaste compartir tu vida y mas allá de eso, con él.

Nadie dijo nada por un tiempo, y fue nuevamente Damián quien hablo después.

Si, creo que es un error, creo que es una de las decisiones más estúpidas que tomaste y mira que desde hace 5 años no hemos hecho precisamente muy buenas decisiones.

Te equivocas, ambos se equivocan

¿perdón?

Ambos se equivocan. Harry, el casarme no va a cambiar quien soy, la Bella que esta parada frente a ti será la misma Bella que tendrá un esposo a su lado, seguirá siendo amiga de ustedes. Y Damián, créeme que si hay alguien que recuerda cada una de las cosas que mencionaste, soy yo. Pero aprendí que no puedes vivir odiando algo por el resto de tu vida porque te hundirás con ese odio, pesa y pesa mucho, por ello decidí soltarle. Además, te equivocas en otra cosa, no fue él quien nos arrastró en este mundo, cada uno de nosotros decidió entrar por propia voluntad, y si lo que necesitas es a alguien a quien culpar, entonces cúlpame a mí, porque si ambos decidieron entrar no fue sino porque yo decidí hacerlo.

Para cuando Bella termino de hablar la mirada de Damián había pasado de ser una mirada de dolor o estar llena de rabia, sin embargo, no dijo nada. Camino directamente a la salida y antes de cruzar por la puerta se giró y con su mirada directamente fija en Bella añadió:

De todo lo que has dicho solo puedo estar de acuerdo en una cosa, la Bella que esta parada frente a nosotros será la misma Bella que tendrá un esposo a su lado, Si, pero no será porque no vayas a cambiar, será porque ya cambiaste, no fue en el momento que aceptaste casarte con ese monstruo, cambiaste en el momento en que permitiste que entrara nuevamente en nuestras vidas es ahí donde todo se fue al carajo. Pero no tienes de que preocuparte, no pienso arruinar tu momento perfecto. No pienso ser parte de esto.

Saliendo de manera abrupta y sin importarle nada más, Damián abandono el lugar de manera elegante y llena de furia y Bella solo podía observar como uno de sus mejores amigos se iba tal vez permanentemente de su vida. Harry quien había guardado silencio mientras escuchaba a sus dos amigos discutir tomo el valor suficiente para tomar la mano de su amiga y acunarla fuertemente, quería brindarle apoyo, pues lo que estaba a punto de decirle no era fácil.

Quiero que me escuches con mucha atención, eres mi mejor amiga Bella, desde hace 5 años que te convertiste en eso, y quiero pensar que no importa que pase siempre vas a estar ocupando ese puesto, te quiero apoyar, de verdad que si. Pero no puedo seguir ignorando que todo lo que Damián a dicho hace unos momentos es verdad. Hemos pasado y sufrido por mucho desde que él regreso. Es por ello que ahora voy a decir lo siguiente, Yo te acompañare hasta el altar con mi mejor sonrisa, no interrumpiré y me quedare hasta que la fiesta termine, pero cuando esto acabe, cuando esto acabe Bella, será la última vez que me veras. Puedo ser el amigo de Isabella Swan, pero no de la nueva Isabella. Solo recuerda Bella, como inicio todo esto.

Y de esta manera la habitación perfectamente adorna y diseñada, rodeada de flores y regalos, se quedó completamente en silencio, tranquila y serena, como si ninguna discusión se hubiera llevado acabo.

 _Solo recuerda Bella, como inicio todo esto._

Fue entonces cuando Bella Swan comenzó a recordar.


End file.
